


Азарт

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gambling, Post-Canon, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Как далеко может завести азарт?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Азарт

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2017 для сборной команды Гарри Поттера

Кто бы мог подумать, что Грейнджер настолько азартна? Мисс Грейнджер, а в скором времени — миссис Уизли… Хотя Люциус надеялся, что она оставит девичью фамилию. Ей очень шло это «Грейнджер». Она никогда не сможет стать Уизли — рыжей, нескладной и облепленной детьми. Нет, только не она!

Грейнджер щурилась, сдувала со лба завитую прядку, которая все время лезла в глаза. Кусала губы, которые от этого казались особенно яркими и притягательными. 

Люциус и представить не мог, что все зайдет так далеко, когда в ответ на требование Грейнджер предоставить ей для изучения один из томов в его библиотеке предложил разыграть это право. Она с возмущением отвергла предложение, но вернулась — не прошло и недели. Люциус точно знал: такой книги она больше нигде не найдет. Конечно, она могла бы обратиться к Поттеру, получить какую-нибудь бумагу на конфискацию или еще как-то добыть книгу через министерство. Но это было незаконно, Грейнджер отлично это знала, а она не стала бы нарушать закон, если бы был другой выход.

— И на что же мы будем играть? 

Хмурая и напряженная, она казалась готовой к прыжку львицей. Люциус обязательно сделал бы комплимент, не будь Грейнджер грязнокровкой. 

— На совместное чаепитие.

Тогда она не спросила, зачем ему это понадобилось, только нахмурилась еще больше и кивнула. 

— А во что?

— Магические шахматы? Подрывной дурак? 

Грейнджер покачала головой, видимо, такие игры не вызывали у нее энтузиазма.

— Покер, — сказала она.

Люциус отлично знал, что такое покер, но не стал разочаровывать гостью.

— Покер? Это что-то маггловское? — презрительно выплюнул он и с удовлетворением заметил, как Грейнджер зло прищурилась.

— Ни во что другое я играть не собираюсь.

Сейчас Люциус уже знал, что покером Грейнджер увлек отец, наверное, от него же она и унаследовала страсть к азартным играм, а тогда удивился: где молодая приличная волшебница научилась играть в карты?

— Значит, вам придется меня научить. — Он улыбнулся.

Она — тоже. 

— Я принесла книгу. Научитесь сами. 

Она бросила тонкую брошюру на стол и гордо удалилась.

Вернулась через два дня, все такая же серьезная и напряженная. Люциус тогда решил было, что она боится. Малфой-мэнор должен был вызывать у Грейнджер не самые лучшие воспоминания, но сейчас казалось, что уже тогда она боролась не со страхом, а с азартом.

Они сыграли пару партий просто на интерес, используя мелкие монетки. Люциус старался выглядеть плохим игроком, и у него замечательно получалось, тем более что карта не шла. Грейнджер возня в песочнице надоела быстро.

— Думаю, вы уже разобрались, — сказала она. — Ваша начальная ставка?

— Свободный доступ в мою библиотеку на… полчаса.

Чтобы только найти нужную книгу, Грейнджер потребуется как минимум час.

— Чаепитие с вами. Сегодня. Не больше десяти минут.

Люциус кивнул: не важно, что именно ставила она, он все равно собирался сейчас проиграть. По тому, как тень улыбки мелькнула на ее губах, он понял, что карта ей пришла хорошая, и поднял свою ставку до часа в библиотеке. Грейнджер легко согласилась, подняла свою ставку до получаса, и они вскрылись. Все, как он и ожидал… Пара шестерок не смогла побить трех милых дам.

Естественно, часа Грейнджер не хватило. Привычные чары в его библиотеке работали не так, как нужно, разобраться в каталоге сразу не получилось, «Акцио» книги игнорировали. Она потребовала еще времени. Люциус — еще одну игру. 

Он думал, она бросит к нему ходить, как только разберется с чертовым томом. Он уже был благодарен Грейнджер за то, что она отчасти разогнала его скуку. 

В качестве выигрыша он получал чай, приправленный острой, словно перец, беседой. Проигрывая, он все равно выигрывал. Ведь у него оставалась сама игра и возможность наблюдать, как Грейнджер читает. 

С каждым разом они разговаривали все больше. Наконец, она спросила:

— Зачем вам все это? Почему вы предложили игру?

— Мне скучно, Грейнджер, разве не понятно? Я чувствую себя отшельником, хотя отшельником никогда не был и не хотел быть.

Она, должно быть, хотела сказать, что он сам во всем виноват, но почему-то промолчала, только опустила взгляд. Грейнджер наверняка узнала в министерстве, что Драко и Нарцисса из соображений безопасности давно живут за границей, а он не может покинуть поместье.

Их игра растянулась на месяц. Прощаясь в день, когда она прочитала последнюю страницу, Люциус с сожалением подумал, что видит Грейнджер в последний раз.

Она вернулась через неделю. За другой книгой. Ее, Люциус был более чем уверен, можно было найти не только у него. Видимо, ей помимо книг чего-то не хватало в жизни. Может, азарта?

Где-то через полгода встреч ее перестали интересовать книги — в качестве выигрыша она потребовала освобождать домовых эльфов. Сначала Люциус возмутился, но потом сдался. Эльфов было много, а возможности поговорить, поиграть, пошутить… Да черт с ним — ему просто было перед кем «распустить хвост».

А сегодня, он подозревал, была их последняя игра. Или сегодня очередной эльф получит жалованье, или... Люциус бросил взгляд на обручальное кольцо на руке Грейнджер.

— На что в этот раз? Неужели вы решились сыграть на раздевание? — уже полгода это было их обычной шуткой. 

Как бы Люциусу ни хотелось, он не рискнул предложить Грейнджер такой вариант игры.

— Почти. На ваше кольцо.

Ее взгляд стал серьезным, она пристально взглянула на него, будто что-то прикидывая.

***

Мистер Малфой был предсказуем так, как может быть предсказуем напыщенный высокомерный сноб. Он был настолько азартен и так хотел избавиться от скуки, что открыл Гермионе доступ в одну из лучших магических библиотек, а потом начал помогать выполнять план по улучшению жизни домашних эльфов. Ей даже удалось познакомить его с маггловской культурой. Все шло отлично, пока она не поняла, что и сама попалась в ловушку азарта и на самом деле флиртует с Люциусом Малфоем. 

Вчера Рон сделал ей предложение, и она не раздумывая согласилась. Это было давно запланировано, давно решено, она очень давно этого хотела. Но, когда Люциус предложил сыграть на ее обручальное кольцо, она не смогла отвергнуть предложение. 

Гермиона смотрела в светлые глаза Люциуса Малфоя и никак не могла решить, что ответить. Если он проиграет — это их последняя встреча, если выиграет… Гермиона не стала задумываться, что будет в этом случае. Она отчетливо поняла, чего хочет: снова и снова возвращаться сюда, играть с этим человеком, болтать, обмениваться колкостями, а может, и что-нибудь еще.

Так к черту сомнения! Она сняла кольцо и положила его в центр стола.


End file.
